


Turtleduck Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Turtleduck Date Night, Turtleduck(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have their first date after they get back from the spirit world<br/>Inspired by the official art by Bryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtleduck Date Night

Asami bit her lip in nervousness as leaned across the railing of Harmony tower, looking out at the surreal view of the city that she had grown up in now covered all over with spirit vines. Conscientious of all the couples that surrounded her, Harmony tower seemed to have grown in its popularity even after it was been intertwined with spirit vines and she was supposed to be meeting Korra here for their first ever date since they got back from their vacation in the spirit world. She kept alternating between checking if what she was wearing pleased her to constantly looking at the watch on her wrist as in her enthusiasm arrived slightly earlier than previously arranged. Having all that time in the spirit world with just the two of them she forgot how busy their daily lives were. Korra had been swept away on Avatar duties as soon as they got back and Asami had been busy on business matters across the Earth kingdom as demand for her inventions went up.

Before they both knew it a month had passed since they last had a whole night to themselves. In the passing moments they met it could hardly count as proper dates. That was going to change today, Korra had finally finished her matters with Tenzin with regards to stabilising the new governments that had formed in the Earth kingdom and they had the whole weekend to themselves. Finally sitting down at one of the benches Asami looked at the view in fondness as it reminded her of the amazing work that her girlfriend has achieved in such a short time. A smile played on Asami’s lips whenever the topic of Korra came up as she slipped into a daydream thinking about the silly smile on Korra’s face whenever she told a story or something excited her.

“Hey stranger,” the voice that Asami was anticipating to hear came from behind her.

As she turned seeing Korra glowing in all her glory, behind her as she shot up slightly losing her balance. Before anything could happen Korra grabbed her by the waist keeping a firm grip to steady her causing her to lean against Korra. She could feel the heat through her clothes as she felt herself blush several shades of red.

Korra leaned in and whispered in her ear, “You’re looking beautiful, as always.”

Asami could have melted into Korra's arms then and there and died happy.

Asami blushed as she felt Korra’s strong arm around her as she stammered in response, “Korra, I didn’t realise you had come I was sucked into my little world”

“I wasn’t waiting long and plus I like watching you think,” Korra replied coyly, “Especially if it’s about me.”

Asami felt the whole core of her being heat up by that comment, Korra really knew how to sweep her away. Korra leaned in kissed and Asami as she gently turned around responded to her kiss with equal urgency. The broke off after a while and just stayed in each other’s arms, soaking in each other’s company. Asami noticed that the people around them suddenly stopped and turned and started whispering. Sometimes she forgot that she was dating the Avatar which meant world recognition alongside it and dates like these wouldn’t be as private as she would have like it to be. Korra seemed to sense this as she turned Asami around and pointed at the horizon.

“See that lake?”

Asami nodded as she just made out the hazy dark smear deep somewhere in the middle of a park.

“I know that we haven’t had any proper time together but I hear that the lake over there has started these duck boat rides for couples and I have been dying to ride on one with you...” Korra trailed off as she blushed as her sudden confession.

Asami blushed in response, she wasn’t the only one anticipating this date as she replied, “okay but how are going to get-“

Korra didn’t even let Asami finish as she was too quick for her because before Asami could do anything Korra had already picked her up and started air bending the both of them towards the little boats.

***

After a very flustered Asami tried to tidy her hair back in place Korra couldn’t help but giggle, that was what she liked about Asami always ready for anything.

“C’mon this way!” Korra couldn’t hide her excitement anymore. She had heard about this place from Jinora when she went on a date with Kai so that they wouldn’t be spotted by anyone they knew and promised her solid hours of alone time with Asami without anyone staring or talking to her.

Korra looked at the small duck sized boats that looked like it just about fit two people in and the vast lake where a view boats were dotted around but not close enough for people to see each other, plus they had the cover of the night to hide us. Perfect, Korra mused to herself there was minimal chance of encountering anybody here, maybe she should take Jinora’s advice more often.

After a slightly rough start as the both of them figured out how to get into the boat, Korra slowly water bended to a spot she thought was safe from any of the other boats. They both looked on at the majestic sight that Harmony tower was as from this perspective it glowed with an iridescent light. Asami was basked in this light and she looked more beautiful than ever, even if that was possible, Korra found herself slightly staring at the sight.

“I can’t believe we were just there a few minutes ago,” Asami mused, “your air bending is really something.”

Korra blushed at that compliment and looked away before she was caught staring, anything Asami said to her made her heart beat faster. Eventually, the two settled into the boat wrapped in each other’s arms as they drifted in and out of sleep. Breathing in Asami’s scent from her long raven black hair Korra felt like she was finally home with Asmai in her arms, all that travelling just made her long for Asami’s presence every day. It felt like it was just the two of them afloat without anybody around and the rest of the world didn't matter. Korra wasn't the Avatar and the girl she was with wasn't the CEO of the company that she was desperately trying to keep afloat. They were just two normal girls on a date and the feeling was wonderful. It didn't matter that other couples were all surrounded around us too on their own little dates. This was her safe haven, the thing that kept her sane with all the craziness that kept happening around her.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Korra whispered silently to herself

“Me too”

Korra jumped in surprise, she didn't think that her companion was awake and heard her. She felt her cheeks redden at the realisation of the situation as she hurried to explain herself

“I..I it’s not like I’m complaining or anything... I mean we hardly get to do things like this now that we are back and...” Korra started babbling.

Asami interrupted her with a smile as she tightened the grip on her arm, “it's okay I think the same too but it doesn't change the fact that I love you.”

Korra was at a loss for words just when she needed to as she mumbled the words back her blush getting deeper, Asami did that to her. She looked into her eyes, full of longing as she gripped onto Asami’s waist tighter. Korra leaned forward and gently kissed an unassuming Asami. This was the start of what was going to be a very good weekend.


End file.
